


אל תשכחיני

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: דראקו תמיד אהב את ערב השנה החדשה
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	אל תשכחיני

דראקו תמיד אהב את ערב השנה החדשה. לפידים האירו את מרחבי השלג של אחוזת מאלפוי וזיקוקין די-נור ציירו בלשונות-אש על שמי הלילה. תחת לרקיע המוזהב, היו הבריות מתאספים בבגדי הנשף שלהם, ודראקו בן הארבע-עשרה לגם מגביע השמפניה שלו וחייך כשדרקונים ועופות-חול הבזיקו ומתו.

במטה אוכלי המוות, חלף התאריך כלעומת שבא. אדון האופל תעב כל דבר מוגלגי ואפילו הגרסה המרוככת של החג – שנחגגה בפאר ובהדר באחוזת מאלפוי – הייתה נקוטה עליו. בערב השלושים ואחת לדצמבר, דראקו מצא את עצמו יושב על אדן החלון, חושב על תפארת העבר.

את ערב השנה החדשה אלף תשע מאות תשעים ושבע, העביר דראקו בכלא של משרד הקסמים. לא קר לו (והוא כבר רגיל לקור המכרסם בעצמות), אבל הסוהר, במחווה לא-צפויה של קירוב לבבות, מוזג להם יין נתזים זול. הוא חושב על פאנסי, שנאנסה אל מותה. הוא חושב על גויל, שניסה לברוח עוד לפני הקרב האחרון ונהרג על ידי אביו. הוא חושב על אותם אוכלי-מוות שעדיין מתחבאים מהצדק חסר הרחמים של ההילאים.

דראקו לא בטוח שהגיע הזמן לסלוח.

ביוני תשעים ושבע פרחו מקבצים קטנים של פרחי "אל תשכחני" על קברו של הארי פוטר. דראקו השיל את גלימת המסע שלו, התיר את חפתי חולצתו, והניח לרוח הקיצית לבדר את מחלפותיו.

על קברו של פוטר נחה צמה אדמונית, ודראקו הושיט את ידו למשש אותה. הוא זכר את שפתיה של פאנסי, מתוקות כמו ברנדי האפרסקים שהבריחה להוגוורטס, וידע כי אבדה לו לנצח.

ערב חג המולד תשעים ושמונה, הוא ניצב, לא-בטוח בעצמו, בפתח האולם הגדול של הוגוורטס. הוא מלמד שם שיקויים מזה כחצי-שנה (האירוניה לא נעלמת מדראקו ולעיתים קרובות הוא מוצא את עצמו מהרהר בסנייפ מעל כוסית של מאלט), אך מרבה להיעדר מאירועים חברתיים. הפעם, מפצירה בו מקגונגל לשבת איתם לארוחת הערב והוא שותק מעל האווז הממולא שלו. באחוזת מאלפוי היו גמדוני הבית מגישים מנות קטנות של קוויאר ופטריות כמהין, ונרקיסה הייתה מאירה כמו כוכב בית לחם בראש אשוח הכריסטמס.

מבטו מתערפל, ולשנייה אחת ארוכה, הוא מסב אל שולחן החג באחוזת מאלפוי, צוחק ומחייך עם צללי זיכרונות. אבל אז הוא ממצמץ ועיניו נופלות על פניה החיוורים של הוויזלית ("ג'ינוורה," היא מתעקשת, ודראקו שומע: "ג'יני מתה לפני כמעט שנתיים. עזבו אותה בשקט."). נדמה לו שהיא מבינה.

הוא לא זכר כי היא כה חיוורת, או ששיערה כה אדום. היא מלמדת כשפומטיקה והתלמידים מדברים עליה בטונים נמוכים. יותר מדי שיעורי בית, הוא חושב ביבושת. דראקו זוכר שהייתה פראית ונבזית כמעט כמו התאומים, אבל ג'ינוורה וויזלי מזכירה לו ריכוז של צמח חזק במיוחד. משהו שצריך לשמור בתוך קופסה ולנהל בכפפות עור-דרקון. היא שותה את הוויסקי שלה בלגימה אחת.

לקראת שלהי פברואר, הם נפגשים באקראי בהוגסמיד. דראקו צריך לאסוף הזמנה גדולה של חומרים, ובחפזונו להסתתר מהשלג היורד, מוצא את עצמו בחנות הספרים היחידה בכפר. החנות, כך מכריז השלט בכניסה, מתארחת בהוגסמיד כל ראשון, שלישי וחמישי, ושוכנת בליברפול משך שאר השבוע. דראקו, שמסיר את כפפותיו מול הקמין הקטן, חש עצמו בר מזל. חנויות ספרים מעולם לא היו מקום הבילוי החביב עליו.

מזווית עינו, הוא מופתע במקצת לראות את וויזלי, יושבת אל אחד משולחנות העיון. היא מעשנת תוך כדי קריאה, לא מודעת לנוכחותו. דראקו נעמד מאחוריה ומרים גבה.

"משיריו של פול צלאן," הוא חוזר על הכתוב בקול רם, והיא מסתובבת. "לא חשבתי שזה הקטע שלך."

וויזלי נושפת בפניו עננת עשן. "גם אני לא."

יום אחד הם מוצאים את עצמם משוטטים על שפת האגם הגדול. ליבת האגם כבר הפשירה, אך סמוך לגדה, הקרח עדיין מתגבש במעטה עבה. כשוויזלי פותחת את זנב הסוס שלה, הוא לא מופתע לגלות שהקווצות הסמיכות, האדומות, מגיעות בקושי מעבר לכתפיה. הוא ופאנסי היו מתגנבים לאמבטיה של המדריכים ומטשטשים את עקבותיהם בלחש הסוואה מתוחכם. דראקו רצה לקחת אותה לאחוזת מאלפוי, למקום שבו היו סדיני משי ושמפניה עם תותים וקצפת, אבל פאנסי רק גלגלה את עיניה וצחקה עליו- צחקה עליו כשאצבעותיו הסתבכו בסוגר החזייה שלה וכשהצליח לקרוע את הגרבונים העדינים שלבשה. הגעגוע מאיים לקרוע אותו מבפנים, אבל אז הוא מביט בוויזלי והעיקול הנוקשה של לסתה (האופן שבו היא חושקת אותה) מזכיר לו את פאנסי, והן באמת לא היו כה שונות. הזמן שחלף קירב ביניהן- בין וויזלי הממזרית לפאנסי הפראקטית. מוזר, איך זה שדראקו, שהיה מוקף כל חייו בדברים יפים, מעולם לא הבחין ביופי חיצוני, בעת שפוטר נהה אחרי חיוכה הצחור ושפתיה הוורודות ושיערה האדום של וויזלי.

וויזלי איננה יפה כעת, נוכח דראקו. לא כפי שהייתה יפה בגיל חמש-עשרה. אבל הזמן והכאב עיצבו אותה מחדש, הפכו אותה לפונקציונאלית. היא מדברת בשפה שדראקו יכול להבין כשהיא אומרת לו: "אני לא סולחת לך ואני לא צריכה שתסלח לי. אנחנו לא צריכים לסלוח אחד לשני. זה לא משנה."

היא עורכת מחקר על פונקציות של לחשי איתור, והנושא עולה כמעט כבדרך אגב באחת מישיבות הצוות. דראקו, שהספיק להציל חלק קטן מהספרייה באחוזת מאלפוי, מציע לה לעיין בכרכים רלוונטיים. הוא לא בטוח על מה הם מדברים כשהם מדברים: על המחקר שלה, על הספקנות שלו, על הרִיק שדוחף אותה הלאה. דראקו – שמתעב מדע מוגלגי – מעקם את אפו מתוך עקרון, אבל לפחות הסבל שלה מיתרגם למונחים שאליהם הוא יכול להתייחס- לשים מאחורי סוגריים, בתוך משוואה. כשהוא חושב על המלחמה, אין לו מילים לתאר אותה.

הוגוורטס ביולי שקטה להפתיע. הקיץ פוסח על המרתפים, כך שדראקו מוצא את עצמו מטפס לקומות העליונות. בין הכרכובים והגרגוילים, הוא כמעט נוגע בשמים.

מגדל האסטרונומיה ריק להכאיב בעונה זו של השנה. איפה הם הזוגות המתמזמזים (דראקו, כמו סנייפ, סיגל לעצמו מנהג להתגנב מתוך הדממה ולהבהיל אותם). איפה פאנסי, עם חיוכיה המתחנחנים והצעותיה שגרמו אפילו לדראקו להסמיק.

הוא לא מצפה למצוא את וויזלי, יושבת בשיכול רגליים על ספסל בראש המגדל הצפוני. פרחי "אל תשכחני" שזורים בשיערה והיא מעשנת. האפר נופל מראש המגדל: נופל ונופל ולא מפסיק ליפול.

דראקו קוטף את הסיגריה מבין שפתיה כשהוא מתיישב לידה. "אל תהיי מגעילה," הוא אומר כשהוא מועך את הסיגריה.

וויזלי רק מדליקה עוד אחת. "זה עוזר לי להתרכז. שתוק ואל תפריע."

הוא מושך בכתפיו. והם זוכרים, כל אחד בנפרד. הוא לא חושב שפוטר היה מתאהב בגרסה החדשה הזו של ג'ינוורה וויזלי: יותר מדי רוחות נשבו עליה, יותר מדי גלים השתברו עליה. היא כבר לא רכה, ופוטר אהב דברים רכים לזחול לתוכם. הוא לא היה כמו דראקו- לא הייתה לו פאנסי שתתגרה בו ותתסכל אותו ותכריח אותו לגדול אל מחוץ לעצמו.

וויזלי לוקחת שאיפה נוספת מהסיגריה שלה, ופרח נושר משיערה. דראקו, שחושב על פאנסי כל אימת שהוא נתקל בקמליות הלבנות שאהבה כל כך, חושב שזה מספיק.

ביום חג המולד, דראקו מוצא חבילה קטנה, עטופה בנייר מרשרש על שולחנו. הוא מביט בחבילה בחשד, דוקר אותה בקצה השרביט שלו, וכאשר הוא נכשל לאתר סימנים לקסם אפל, נזכר בחבילות ששלחה לו נרקיסה. משהו מההתרגשות הישנה גורם לאצבעותיו לרעוד, וטלאים של נייר אריזה נופלים על רצפת המרתף. הוא כבר לא בטוח איך זה להיות מאוהב. אין לו ניסיון בגוף החדש הזה, בחיים החדשים האלו. הוא לא בטוח שאי-פעם היה לו מושג איך להיות מובן, כאנטיתזה ללהיות מובל ולהיות מוביל. צעיף האנגורה רך ואפרורי בין אצבעותיו ומרגיש קצת כמו פשרה, קצת כמו בית.

ערב השנה החדשה אלפיים, מטח של זיקוקים מאיר את שמי הוגוורטס, ודראקו שניצב בראש מגדל האסטרונומיה יכול לראות נקודות אור מבזיקות וכבות בכל רחבי המחוז. צוות הטירה משתכר אי-שם בחדר המורים (מקגונגל השתויה עושה חיקויים מדויקים להחריד של סנייפ) ודראקו צופה לבדו על המדשאות. כאשר ניחוח חריף של סיגריות מתערבב בריח השלג, הוא רק מניד בראשו.

אין להם שמפניה, אבל דראקו מוזג לוויזלי מהגלנפידיך שלו, וכשהשנה היוצאת מפנה את מקומה לשנה החדשה, הם מתנשקים בזהירות.

הוא לא יודע אם יהיה יותר טוב. הוא לא יודע אם הגיע הזמן לסלוח – לה, או לעולם הקסמים. אבל זכירת העבר כרוכה בבחירה מדויקת של זיכרונות- אולי הוא יכול לסנן אותם כך שיתיישבו טוב יותר עם ההווה.

וויזלי מחייכת כנגד שפתיו, מציתה לעצמה סיגריה. אולי המילניום הבא יהיה יותר טוב.


End file.
